Travesuras del Destino
by ItouMiyu
Summary: El destino es algo que a muchos no les importa, no creen en el, pero alli esta, jugando y haciendo que todo se de como quiere por mas cruel que llegue a ser. "Travesuras" que causan dolor o felicidad, dependiendo de como sean tomadas sus acciones, Alan sufre por un amor que fue cegado por odio causandole mucho daño ¿Podra superar aquel dolor y empezar a volver a vivir con alegria?
1. 1-Y así todo comenzó

Holi :3 Este es mi primer fic y bueno, cuando empece a escribirlo me sentía nerviosa porque no sabia que gustara o no... aun lo pienso pero bueh~ A mi me gusta y aca sigo x3  
Este fic lo tengo publicado también en mi cuenta de Amor-Yaoi bajo el mismo nombre y con mi mismo nombre de autor :3 Solo para aclarar =w=

De ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos acá también... Así que quien quiera acompañarme en esta historia sera bienvenida/o :3

Sin mas que decir... les dejo el primer capítulo y espero les agrade n.n

* * *

Te preguntaras que es lo que hago en este lugar ¿No? Ni yo mismo lo sé, ¿Qué hago parado frente a la tumba de quien fue la persona que me lastimo de tal manera que empezara a alejarme de todo aquello que alguna vez me daba felicidad y alegría?… A su vez, aquella herida me estaba rodeando el alma en un abismo oscuro. Pero, por si fuera una travesura del destino, también era la misma persona a la que ame tanto que mi corazón latía desenfrenado cuando estábamos frente a frente, al escuchar su voz, al sentir sus manos sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo, al perderme en sus ojos… Esos ojos que llegando al final de su vida me miraron con odio, dolor y sufrimiento.

Sí, yo ame a aquella persona pero lo que pensaba que era correspondido no resulto ser así, me odiaba, me detestaba, quería hacerme sufrir y lo logro, jugó con mis sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? No tengo idea, hasta ahora después de 1 año de su muerte no se la razón de su odio.

Ahí estaba su tumba en aquel cementerio que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, me quede mirando la placa donde estaba escrito su nombre.

-Fred Evans- susurre agachándome un poco para poder quedar a la altura de la tumba –Después de tanto tiempo aun no logro saber en qué pensabas, siempre fuiste una incógnita para mí y aun muerto lo sigues siendo ¿Qué razón tenías para hacer lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de irte?- Sentía que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, a pesar del daño que me causo yo no había dejado de amarle, puede que sea masoquista pero… No podía dejar de tener estos sentimientos en mi pecho.

Me pare y mire a mi alrededor, el cementerio estaba vacío no se veía a nadie por el lugar dando le un aspecto escalofriante, se lograban ver como las tumbas se perdían a lo lejos demostrando así que era un terreno grande.

Luego de volver a leer aquel nombre me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha de mi sweater, estábamos en temporadas frías y si no me abrigaba bien podía enfermarme cosa que no quería que pasara. Salí de aquel cementerio dirigiéndome a la ciudad, a pesar de que estaba a las afueras podía ir caminando tranquilamente, eran las 2 de la tarde así que no corría peligro alguno.

Pasado unos 50 minutos de caminata estaba ya en el centro de la ciudad, las personas pasaban de un lado a otro cada quien metido en sus propios asuntos ajenos a lo que los rodeaba. Cansado de caminar me senté en un banco que se encontraba a no más de 3 metros de distancia, podía oír las voces lejanas, los pasos, las risas pero nada de eso me importaba, me recuesto en el respaldar del banco y alzo mi mirada al cielo. Este se encontraba un poco nublado y algo grisáceo.

-Creo que lloverá- cerré los ojos mientras un suspiro salía de mis labios.

Abro los ojos y decido pararme, cuando miro al frente mío logro ver mi reflejo en un ventanal de una cafetería, mechones de cabello negro que se veían saliendo de la capucha, ojos azul claro, no más de 1.75, un cuerpo delgado pero no delicado. Ese era yo… un joven de 19 años. En mi rostro no se notaba emoción alguna, mi mirada estaba perdida en la nada, se había perdido desde que todo paso, desde que descubrí que la persona que decía amarme me odiaba en realidad.

Vuelvo a suspirar, este día no estaba saliendo bien ya que se sentía una depresión a mi alrededor y para empeorarlo llovería, me dispuse a caminar pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, saque aquel aparato de mi bolsillo y veo el nombre del indicador de llamadas. Sí… este día no era el mejor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Conteste con notable tono de molestia en mi voz.

- _Te necesitamos acá para poder terminar el trabajo, te recuerdo que eres parte de este grupo así que por favor mueve tu trasero y en 20 minutos te quiero frente a la puerta de mi departamento_ \- La llamada se cortó haciendo que otro suspiro pesado saliera de mis labios.

Camine entre la multitud por un largo tiempo, me detuve frente a un edificio de 13 pisos de alto, me adentre a este y la recepcionista me sonrío al verme entrar, solo le di un saludo con mi mano y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, dentro de él marque el número 7 que era el piso de mi destino. Luego de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y salgo de este, camino por el pasillo llegando a la tercera puerta con la letra "C" en ella. Toco el timbre e inmediatamente se escuchan pasos fuertes y rápidos acercándose, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un joven rubio con ojos grises los cuales no se podía apreciar bien debido a que este usaba lentes, su ceño estaba fruncido y su mirada reflejaba molestia.

-¡Por Dios Alan te dije 20 minutos!- agarro mi mano derecha y con su dedo señalo el reloj que se encontraba ahí –Te tardaste 30- su voz era un poco grave por lo tanto supe que estaba enojado.

-Que importa el tiempo, ya estoy acá ¿Es lo que querías no?- Zafe mi mano de su agarre -¿Me dejaras entrar o me cerraras la puerta en la cara por llegar tarde?-

Me miro unos segundos con aquella misma expresión que tenía al abrir la puerta, hasta que suspiro y se relajó haciéndome espacio para entrar a su departamento, camine hasta llegar a living, el lugar era agradable, muebles bien ordenados y de buen gusto, escuche la puerta cerrarse y voltee a verle.

-Alan, sé que esto no te importa mucho debido a tus notas, sé que a mí tampoco debería de importarme pero no quiero suspender el trabajo por no poder terminarlo, David y yo hemos hecho la gran mayoría de él… Haz tu parte también- Se acercó a mí haciendo ver la diferencia de tamaño de ambos, aunque fuera más alto que yo no se notaba mucho, pero lo que lo hacía ver más grande era su cuerpo que estaba bien formado, no por nada era él capitán del equipo de Rugby de la universidad.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que les falta?- Isaac sonrío dejando ver una perfecta dentadura blanca.

-Lo que más te gusta hacer- Había un tono burlón en sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, llegamos a su cuarto donde se encontraba David de espalda a nosotros sentado en el piso murmurando unas cuantas palabras poco audibles para nosotros – ¡Hey David!- El aludido volteo a verlo –Alan ya llego, deja de matarte la cabeza intentando hacer que funcione y déjalo en manos de él-

David suspiro y lentamente se fue levantando del piso, entre los tres él era el más pequeño y no me refiero a la edad, hablo de su cuerpo, era más bajo que nosotros midiendo 1.70 y con cuerpo delgado, tenía el cabello color castaño claro un poco ondulado y ojos miel.

-Alan… termina de armarlo, es imposible para mí- Señalo detrás de él, seguí su dedo hasta que vi aquello en lo que debía ponerme a trabajar, era una pieza de metal pequeña que tenía varios cables y algunas piezas más a su alrededor. Sí, de nuevo… este día no estaba siendo bueno conmigo.

Me acerque al aparato y lo tome entre mis manos junto con las demás piezas, los revise unos minutos y luego comencé a trabajar en él. Pasaron segundos, luego se convirtieron en minutos, hasta convertirse en una hora –Ya termine- esas palabras fueron las primeras que se pronunciaron luego de que David hablara, a mí me gustaba trabajar en silencio y mis compañeros de grupo lo sabían por lo tanto no hablaron en todo este tiempo.

-¿En serio terminaste?- hablo emocionado David, solo respondí asintiendo con la cabeza –Wow! Eres impresionante, nos estaba costando hacer que funcionara-

-Te lo dije, deja en manos del experto y veras como se termina más rápido de lo deseado y con mayor eficacia- Su sonrisa reflejaba lo seguro que estaba de decir todo aquello –Bueno, ya que todo está terminado ¿Quieren algo de comer?- Se acercó a su escritorio, tomo un pequeño estuche y guardo en el sus lentes, no es que los necesitara siempre, solo cuando estudiaba eran necesarios.

Mire a Isaac mientras se volteaba a vernos, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron se notaba que no me lo estaba pidiendo, me lo ordenaba así que no pude negarme a aquello, aparte mi mirada de él y se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de este. Había logrado que me quedara a comer con ellos.

-¿Qué tal si comemos pizza?- David miró a Isaac –Puedo prepararla, a menos que quieran pedirla a domicilio- Lo último lo dijo con un todo de voz tímido y casi inaudible para nosotros.

-¿Ordenarla? ¿Y perderme de la cocina de David?- Se acercó y le desordeno un poco el cabello con su mano –Eso no pasara nunca… Así que querido amigo, te toca cocinar- Sonrió y aquello hizo que David se sonrojara un poco, yo no era estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que entre ellos había algo más que una simple amistad, puede que no haya pasado nada todavía pero eso no quita el hecho de que esos dos sienten algo por el otro.

-Bueno no quiero interrumpirles el momento romántico pero… - Los dos me voltearon a ver, uno con un gran sonrojo y otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción –necesito que me den la parte escrita y los planos con los que diseñaron el motor-

-¿Luego de hacer que funcionara me pides los planos?- Me encogí de hombros e Isaac suspiro –En serio que no sé cómo es que haces para que todo se te sea tan sencillo- Camino hasta su escritorio y tomo unos papeles en su mano derecha –Ten- Me extendió los papeles y los agarre.

-Gracias-

No hubo más palabras y un silencio se apodero de nosotros, revise los papeles y al cabo de unos minutos los deje sobre la cama, miro a mis amigos y los dos estaban en los mismo lugares que se encontraban antes del inicio del silencio. Isaac se había recostado en su escritorio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras David se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Todo está en orden?- La voz de Isaac resonó en la habitación, solo asentí… Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y miro de reojo a David – ¡Bien! Entonces vamos a la cocina-

Salimos de su habitación al llegar a la cocina David se adueñó de ella, se movía con mucha facilidad encontrando los ingredientes y utensilios a usar sin preguntar dónde estaban. Luego de una hora más o menos la pizza estaba frente nosotros.

-Espero les guste- Hablo con timidez y un pequeño sonrojo se dio paso a cubrir su rostro cuando Isaac sonrió y tomo una porción dando su primer bocado.

-¡Está muy buena! No importa cuántas veces coma tus comidas, siempre me gustaran y no me cansare de comerlas- Bien… ya su cara era color de tomate. Tome otra porción y empecé a comer, David me miraba y solo le sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, el entendió lo que significaba ya que me devolvió la sonrisa y seguimos comiendo.

Luego de que termináramos de comer Isaac se encargó de lavar los platos, en eso habían quedado ellos dos durante la preparación de la comida: David cocinaba, el lavaba.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- A pesar de que el tono de mi voz fue bajo para que Isaac no nos escuchara el salto que dio David dando como consecuencia que se cayera de la silla hizo que nuestro amigo volteara a vernos, cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba en el piso su expresión se volvió de preocupación y fue rápido en su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Por qué te caíste?- Sus ojos analizaban cada parte del cuerpo de chico, quien solo tenía su mirada baja y sus cabellos tapando parte de su rostro -¿David?-

-Es… estoy bien- levanto su cara y me miro, yo solo sonreí un poco y desvío su mirada –Disculpa por preocuparte, no me paso nada-

Isaac que observo la actitud de David solo suspiro y luego me miro con el ceño fruncido unos segundos luego se paró y ayudo al castaño a pararse –Ten más cuidado ¿En serio no te hiciste mal?- David solo asintió y ya no hizo más preguntas.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos el proyecto yo me tengo que ir- Los dos me miraron mientras guardaba mi teléfono y mis llaves en mis bolsillos –Nos vemos mañana-

-Ah… espera Alan- Isaac se pasó una mano por la cabeza despeinando así sus cabellos –Veras… mañana no puedo ir a clases, así que no podre entregar el proyecto-

Lo mire unos segundos, estaba nervioso –Bueno entonces será David el que lo haga-

-Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo- Alce una ceja –La verdad es que… tengo unas cosas que hacer y no puedo cambiarlos para otro día-

-¿Me están diciendo que tienen planes para mañana y por lo tanto no podrán entregarle el proyecto al profesor y como soy el único que podrá asistir mañana tengo que dárselo personalmente sabiendo que no nos podemos ver ni en pintura?- Los dos se miraron y luego volvieron a verme –Esta bien, ya entendí… Eso es lo que quieren decirme- Suspire y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de mi amigo. Salgo con el pequeño motor en mano junto con los planos y el trabajo escrito –Dame algo en que llevarlos- Isaac busco una bolsa de tela y me la entrego, guarde aquel aparato y los papeles en ella y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Alan- fue prácticamente un susurro

-Tranquilos, que la pasen bien mañana juntos- Voltee a mirarlos y tenían sus rostros algo sonrojados, claro… uno más que otro. Me despedí con la mano y salí de aquel apartamento, llego al ascensor y una vez dentro de este observe la bolsa que estaba en mi mano –Genial… ahora tengo que verle la cara a ese degenerado- Mi teléfono suena y lo saco. Había llegado un mensaje.

 _"Alan disculpa que te pida que lo hagas, pero es que esto fue inesperado… La verdad no pensé que David aceptara salir un día conmigo y ya lo habíamos decidido hace una semana, pero nos olvidamos que mañana era la entrega… No podíamos cancelarlo. De nuevo disculpa._

 _Isaac"_

Guarde mi teléfono luego de escribir un simple _"Esta bien, disfruten mañana"_ pero la verdad es que no estaba bien… Odiaba a ese profesor, siempre quería estar cerca de mí para molestarme con sus comentarios de doble sentido. Volví a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos y aquella musiquita del ascensor sonaba.

Ya fuera de edificio comienzo a caminar por las calles sin detenerme a mirar a ningún lado, solo quería llegar a mi casa, ya estaba oscureciendo a pesar de que aún faltaban unos minutos para las 6 de la tarde. Llego a una esquina y espero a que el semáforo me permita cruzar la calle, miro a mí alrededor y se podían ver unas cuantas personas caminando, la luz verde me indico que ya podía seguir con mi camino, el viento comenzó a soplar y algunas gotas empezaron a caer.

-Lo que faltaba- seguí caminando hasta llegar a una cafetería, ya dentro de esta me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Podía ver las gotas caer por aquel cristal, la calle queda casi vacía solo unas cuantas personas caminaban gracias a que tenían paraguas que les protegían de la lluvia.

-¿Qué va a ordenar señor?- Una voz suave me hizo voltear. Una chica con cabello rojo recogido de medio lado algo ondulado y con ropas de mesera se encontraba frente a mí con una libreta.

-Ehm… por ahora no quiero nada gracias-

-Cuando quiera ordenar algo solo háganoslo saber- me sonrío para luego alejarse.

Cuando ya no la podía ver fije mi vista en la mesa, no es que fuera muy interesante en realidad era una simple mesa de madera, solo que… no tenía nada más que hacer, solo iba a esperar a que dejara de llover y retomaría mi camino para llegar a mí casa que no se encontraba lejos de donde me encontraba.

Después de un largo rato la lluvia había dejado de caer, miro la hora y eran las 8 de la noche. Llamo a la mesera que me había atendido desde un principio.

-¿Me podría traer la cuenta?-

-Claro, ya se la traigo-

Como me había cansado de esperar a que dejara de llover pedí un café y un pastel, la chica regresa dándome la cuenta y así saco el dinero para pagarle. Ya fuera de la cafetería mire al cielo y como era de esperarse estaba oscuro, las calles eran iluminadas por las luces de los edificios y postes de luz. Mi caminata no duro mucho solo unos minutos. Desde la entrada de mi casa escucho voces y risas, suspire y abrí la puerta para entrar.

-Cariño ya regresaste, me había preocupado por la lluvia- Mi madre me miraba desde el salón sentada en un sofá. Su cabello era del mismo color que el mío: Negro. Sus ojos color ámbar, me sonreía mientras en sus manos tenía un ovillo de lana. Su pasatiempo era tejer, se podría decir que se la pasaba todo el día en ello. Al lado de ella se encontraba mi hermana menor, era solo unos 2 años menor que yo, a diferencia nuestra tenía el cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, sus ojos eran azul, un poco más oscuros que los míos. En sus manos sostenía una revista donde se podía apreciar varias prendas y peluches de lana.

-Estaba en camino cuando comenzó a llover- mire hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso –Me refugie en una cafetería-

-Bueno me alegro que no te pasara nada- Comencé a subir las escaleras -¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No gracias, ya comí donde Isaac- No hubo más palabras, siempre era así… Cuando mi madre quería hablar conmigo yo evitaba cualquier tipo de conversación con respuestas cortas y sin emoción. Nunca la miraba cuando me comportaba de esa forma ya que no quería ver su rostro triste.

Ya en mi habitación deje la bolsa que tenía nuestro trabajo sobre la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me quite la ropa poco a poco, una vez desnudo entro a la regadera y abro la llave. El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, estaba tibia y eso me relajaba. Luego de unos minutos salgo y me seco con la toalla que después de hacerlo me la coloque en la cintura.

Camine hasta el lavamanos y mire mi rostro en el espejo, las gotas de agua caían por mi cabello deslizándose por mi rostro y llegando a mi cuello. Me doy vuelta y salgo del baño, abro mi armario y saco una ropa para dormir, luego de cambiarme me dirijo hasta mi cama, tomo la bolsa y la coloco en mi escritorio que se encontraba a un costado de esta. Me siento en ella y dejo caer mi espalda sobre el colchón.

-¿Hace cuánto no pasaba un día tan deprimente?- mis ojos se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse -¿Sera porque fui a visitarte?- Suspire y me acomode bien en mi cama, lo único que quería era que se terminara este día. Estaba por quedarme dormido cuando escuche como volvía a caer la lluvia –Fred…- Susurre su nombre mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos –En mi corazón también hay lluvia… no ha dejado de llover desde ese día- Lágrimas y más lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso después solo sé que me quede dormido con su imagen en mi mente.

Ya había pasado la mitad de la mañana y aun no entregaba el proyecto, a decir verdad tenía menos ganas de hacerlo y me estaba importando ya poco el que suspendiera el trabajo, solo estaba algo que me impulsaba a caminar por estos pasillos llegando a la puerta de una oficina de un profesor, y ese algo era: Isaac y David. Ellos habían trabajado mucho para poder terminar de hacerlo y que por mi culpa lo suspendieran no era justo.

Toco la puerta esperando una respuesta que me indicara que podía entrar pero no se escucha nada, vuelvo a tocar y pasa lo mismo. Abro lentamente y observo el lugar vacío, me adentro a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces acá?- Aquella voz me tomo por sorpresa, habría jurado que no había nadie en la oficina, me volteo a verle y quede sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Un joven de unos 1.83 de alto, cuerpo delgado pero se notaba que estaba ejercitado ya que la ropa que tenía se moldaba a este haciendo ver sus músculos bien formados, cabello castaño oscuro algunos mechones estaban en su rostro y otros al costado, se podía ver que tenía recogido el cabello en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos dorados como el sol, su rosto tenia facciones bien masculinas y aquella poca barba que tenía lo hacía ver muy maduro -Te pregunte algo- su voz era hipnotizaste, no podía articular alguna palabra. Al ver que no hablaba se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de él -¿Eres mudo o te comieron la lengua los ratones?- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Claro que no soy mudo!- hable de golpe intentando que mi voz sonora segura, cosa que creo que no funcionó muy bien.

-Oh… y yo que pensaba que si lo eras- se volvió a reír -¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir que haces acá?- Podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo por su tono de voz.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?-

-Puede que sí, puede que no… Todo depende-

-¿Depende de qué?-

-Depende de las ganas que tenga de escucharte- Alce una ceja.

-¿Y cuantas ganas tienes de hacerlo?- Ya me estaba cansado esta conversación que no llevaba a ningún lado.

-No sé, dime tu- Se levantó y camino hacia mí -¿Tengo ganas o no?- Otra sonrisa más en sus labios.

-No tengo ganas de seguir hablando de esto. ¿Dónde está el profesor de Mecánicas Electrónicas?- Su rostro se oscureció, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban molestia.

Se alejó de mí y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio del profesor –Salió unos momentos a buscar unos documentos, debe de estar por llegar pronto- Su voz se oía fría, muy diferente al tono que estaba utilizando hace unos momentos atrás.

Un silencio se apodero de nosotros hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraba un señor de más de 45 años, cabello negro con algunas partes blancas y de ojos negros, su cuerpo no era nada de admirar, tenía unos cuantos kilos demás y su panza lo demostraba muy bien. Venía con total seriedad pero al verme una sonrisa muy grotesca se formó en su rostro – ¡Alan! No pensé verte por acá algún día ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-

-Vine a entregarle el proyecto que se nos encargó a nuestro grupo- Hable bruscamente sin importarme que se tratara de un profesor.

-¿Y por qué razón viniste tú sabiendo que David o Isaac podían hacerlo? Así ha sido siempre ¿No?- Camino a paso lento y sin despegar su mirada de mí llego a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, luego saco unos papeles del sobre que tenía en mano y se los dio a aquel chico –Ten, estos son los papeles necesarios para hacer la transferencia, espero pronto tenerlo en mis clases Elliot Thompson-

-Gracias por su ayuda en todo este asusto- tomo los papeles y los miro unos segundos –Bueno, no quisiera interrumpir algo importante-

-Tranquilo no hay problema- Dijo levantándose de su asiento –Alan, no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Por qué viniste tú?-

-Ellos no podían hacerlo, solo eso- Fue una respuesta cortante.

-¿En serio? ¿No será que tenías otras intenciones?- Y ahí estaban sus estúpidos comentarios, odiaba cuando se comportaba así.

-No tengo otras razones por las cual venir acá- Me acerque al escritorio y deje el trabajo junto con los planos y el motor sobre este –Esto es todo, así que me retiro-

El profesor no dijo nada al igual que aquel chico que solo se quedó en silencio observando sus papeles sin tomarle importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Salí de aquella oficina, no soportaba estar más tiempo dentro de ella y tener que soportar sus palabras, camine por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo hasta que una mano me tomo por el brazo halándome y tirándome contra una pared

-Pero que mierd…- No pude hablar ¿¡Y cómo demonios podía hacerlo si tenía unos labios sobre los míos!?

-Me has interesado… espero vernos más seguido Alan- Susurro sobre mis labios, se alejó un poco y pude ver esos ojos dorados, me perdí unos segundos en ellos, sentía mi rostro arder y al parecer se notaba que estaba sonrojado ya que Elliot sonrío un poco para luego volver a unir nuestros labios una segunda vez, y así como los unió los separo –A partir de ahora eres mío- dijo aquello y se fue, dejándome sin saber que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco. Lleve mis dedos a mis labios, aun podía sentir los suyos sobre los míos ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

* * *

Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se pudieron imaginar a los personajes? Quiera saber su opinión x3 Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, espero les gustara. Se aceptan comentarios lindos o feos... aunque preferiría los lindos xD!  
El tiempo de actualización seria más o menos una o dos semanas, así que... nos vemos~ :3  
Bye bye ~


	2. 2-El destino vuelve a jugar otra traves

Hola! Aca dejo el 2do capítulo :3 ! Disfruten =w=

* * *

Llego a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí bruscamente, camino hasta mi cama dejando mi bolso en el piso sin mediar la fuerza en que lo tire, estaba enojado y solo quería que el día se acabara. Me tiro sobre mi cama boca abajo abrazando la almohada. Día de mierda que desde un principio no había sido bueno.

Horas atrás…

Ahí estaba, parado como una estatua tocando mis labios y viendo el pasillo por el que se fue aquel joven castaño que hace no más 5 minutos me había besado. Al momento del beso una pequeño corriente de electricidad paso por todo mi cuerpo, no sé si era debido a la sorpresa o mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando, y lo que más quería era que fuera lo primero.

-Alan-

No… no podía ser lo segundo, recién conocía a ese sujeto y no creo que mi cuerpo le haya gustado eso… ¿Verdad?

-¡Al Eso -

Además… ¿Por qué mierda me había besado?

-¡Alan!- Un grito y unos movimientos bruscos en mi cuerpo me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- Voltee a ver quién era la persona que me llamaba y movía de esa forma -¿Sarah? ¿Qué pasa?- Aquella chica de cabellos rojos llegándole a la cintura, de ojos marrones y de cuerpo pequeño mi miraba atentamente.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti- Su voz y su rostro mostraban preocupación –Tengo rato llamándote y no reaccionabas ¿Paso algo?-

Inmediatamente recordé esos ojos dorados y esa sonrisa, sentí mi cuerpo arder –No… no pasó nada- Mentí intentando calmar mi cuerpo y procurando no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, tranquila no pasa nada- Sonreí intentando que creyera mi mentira, con ella siempre me costaba mentir, sabía lo que pensaba con tan solo verme a los ojos

-De acuerdo- Suspiro y luego formo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios –Necesito tu ayuda, eres el único que puede hacerlo… Por favor-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?- Muy pocas veces me pedía ayuda, y cuando lo hacía… no resulta ser nada bueno, por lo menos para mí.

-Bueno… como sabrás soy parte del comité que organiza los eventos para el próximo festival, a mí me tocó la parte de la música- Se detuvo unos segundos –Alan… necesito que suplantes a uno de los cantantes- Se veía nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era agitada.

-Lo siento, pero no lo hare- Di media vuelta para irme dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¡Por favor Alan!- Su voz me detuvo -Si hubiera otra forma de solucionarlo no te estaría pidiendo ayuda… Te lo pido-

-Sabes bien que no quiero volver a cantar- Intente hablar lo más calmado que podía pero no era posible, estaba molesto. La verdad es que odiaba la idea de tener que volver a cantar.

–Lo siento… pero en serio no hay otra forma, solo quedan unos días y me hace falta un cantante- Me gire hacia ella y vi como tenía la cabeza agachada, suspire y levantó la cara y me miro con eso hermosos ojos que estaban llenándose de pequeñas lágrimas –Créeme que si existiera otra forma de solucionar el problema no te estaría pidiendo este favor-

La mire por unos momentos, volví a suspirar y lleve mi mano izquierda hasta mi cabeza y despeine mis cabellos en un rápido movimiento –De acuerdo- Sus ojos se iluminaron pero se notaba que estaba confundida –Solo porque me lo pides tú- Acaricie su cabeza y me regalo una sonrisa melancólica.

-Gracias… en serio gracias- Me abrazo mientras sollozaba un poco en mi pecho, intente calmarla con suaves caricias en su cabeza y espalda.

-Ya deja de llorar... Si mi hermano se entera que lloraste y que fui el causante de ello me dejara tirado en el patio de la universidad sin extremidades- Una pequeña risa se escuchó, se separó un poco de mi pero aun así seguíamos abrazados.

-Gilbert no le haría daño a su querido hermano menor-

-¿Ah no?- La mire y luego sonreí –Por ti hasta es capaz de dejarme sin poder tener descendencia- Dije aquello un poco bromista pero a su vez sentí miedo. Mi hermano no le importaba nada si se trataba de su prometida, aquel que la lastimara o hiciera daño sufriría su terrible ira.

Una dulce melodía se escuchó en aquel pasillo, Sarah estaba riendo –Esta bien, lo entiendo… Tengo a un lobo vestido de cordero como prometido- Se alejó de mis brazos y seco las lágrimas que aún estaban en su rostros –Ehm… Alan… sobre lo de cantar-

-Tranquila, solo dime que es lo que tengo que aprenderme y cantare en el festi…- Abrí mis ojos de sobremanera, Sarah me observo y tomo mis manos entrelazándolas con las suyas.

-Por eso necesito tu ayuda, solo tenemos 4 días para el festival que será el Lunes-

No podía estar más alterado, en solo 4 días tendría que volver a cantar, debía aprenderme una canción que ni siquiera sé de qué trataba, sentí mi cuerpo perder fuerza y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Me sostuve de la pared mientras intentaba calmar aquellas sensaciones.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?-

-Ya te dije que lo haría- La mire a los ojos, los cual reflejaban dolor y tristeza –No te pongas así, no te preocupes- Acaricie una de sus mejillas dulcemente –Voy a cantar el Lunes… Así que dame la canción-

Luego de que Sarah me presentara algunos de los integrantes del grupo con el que debía cantar y entregarme las partituras de la canción se fue a terminar de hacer unas cosas que no entendí bien a que se refería. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que tenía el escenario, me doy cuenta que alguien se sienta al lado mío pero preferí ignorarlo y seguir leyendo la letra de la canción.

-No pensé que nos volviéramos a ver- Aquella voz era un poco familiar, de reojo mire a mi costado y pude apreciar que unos cabellos rojos caían por los hombros de la chica. Levante mi mirada para poder verla bien, aquella joven me sonreía dulcemente –Veo que tampoco pensaste en ello-

-Eh… no, no lo había pensado- Volví a mirar las hojas en mis manos –Gracias por atenderme ayer-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, es mi trabajo- Un silencio se apodero de nosotros – ¿Vas a cantar con nosotros el lunes?-

Alce mi mirada hacia el frente, veía a las personas acomodar algunas cosas, cargando cajas con materiales, los demás miembros de la banda afinando sus instrumentos, todo aquello me causaba nostalgia y traía a mi mente recuerdos que no quería que estuvieran ahí –Me pidieron que les ayudara-

-Muchas gracias, la verdad es que todo se volvió complicado. Nuestro cantante tuvo un accidente y a pesar de que no es nada grave no puede estar en el escenario con nosotros el lunes- Voltee a verla.

-¿Quién escribió esta letra?- Se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta pero rápido volvió a estar relajada.

-La compusimos entre todos- Acomodo uno de sus cabellos que le llegaba a la cara -¿No es de tu agrado?- Aquella pregunta fue un golpe directo a mi ser, la verdad es que precisamente las palabras escritas no me ayudaban nada en calmar el dolor en mi pecho. Cada vez que la leía una presión se apoderaba de mí y dolía.

-Para serte sincero… no- Suspire y me incline hacia adelante poniendo mis brazos sobre mis piernas –Pero no te preocupes, no es que sea una mala canción ni nada de ello, en realidad es muy buena… solo que- Sentía su mirada fija en mí gire mi rostro para verla.

-¿Solo que qué?-

-Me hace recordar cosas del pasado- Quedamos en silencio unos pocos segundos, suspire y me levante de aquellas escaleras, miro mi reloj y volteo a verla extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse –Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya. Sarah ya me dijo los horarios en los que ensayan- Tomo mi mano y ahora se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos –Mañana nos vemos… Cuídate… Ehm… disculpa, no se me tu nombre- Dije un tanto apenado.

-Elena- Volvió a sonreírme y correspondí a su gesto -Nos vemos… y gracias por ayudarnos Alan- Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla –Y perdón por hacerte cantar una canción que te ponga triste- Se fue hacia donde estaban sus demás compañeros de la banda, mire las hojas que se encontraban en mis manos y suspire para así empezar a salir de aquel lugar.

Ya estábamos a mitad de la tarde por lo tanto mis clases habían terminado, no tenía nada más que hacer así que decidí terminar de guardar las cosas que utilice en la última clase e irme a casa. Tenía que aprenderme aquella canción hoy mismo ya que mañana era viernes y el sábado y domingo los ensayos serían más cortos. Al terminar me dirigí a la puerta del aula, cuando estaba por abrirla desde el otro lado alguien lo hizo primero y como la puerta se abre hacia adentro del salón me empujó y caí sentado en el piso.

-¿Quién diría que mi suerte aumenta el día de hoy?- Levante mi mirada de golpe… No bastaba con que lo viera temprano ¿También tengo que hacerlo antes de irme? -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Sonrío provocándome escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

-No- Sin decir nada más me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero una mano me agarro por el hombro.

-No deberías de ser tan descortés con alguien que quiere ayudarte y más si esa persona es un profesor- Esa sonría tan grotesca me estaba causando nauseas -¿Qué debería hacer para que dejes de ser tan arisco conmigo?- Me halo hacia él y sentí como su brazo pasaba por mí cintura, intente soltarme pero su fuerza era más que la mía.

-Déjeme ir- Mi voz mostraba enojo, pero lamentablemente miedo y ese idiota lo noto.

-¿Estas asustado verdad?- Su risa empezó a resonar en todo el aula –Lo siento mi querido Alan… pero no vas a estar libre de mí –Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, esos ojos negros me atrapaban en un abismo tan grande que sentía mis piernas doblarse, intenté soltarme de él pero no me lo permitía y haciendo uso de su fuerza junto más nuestros cuerpos y unió nuestros labios en un asqueroso beso.

Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos el miedo se apodero de mí, empecé a temblar como gelatina, su boca se movía libremente intentando abrirse paso para ingresar en la mía, sentí una fuerte mordida en mi labio inferior y por culpa del dolor abrí mis labios y él lo aprovecho para ingresar con su lengua, era asqueroso, simplemente asqueroso y yo no podía reaccionar.

\- " ** _No permitas que nadie más te bese, solo eres mío. Recuérdalo bien Alan_** _"_ -

Mi corazón se aceleró a gran velocidad, aquellas palabras en mi mente me hacían estremecer. Haciendo más fuerza logre separarme de él gracias a que entre tanto forcejeo logre golpearlo en su entre pierna y este cae de rodillas, mientras se intentaba parar me apresure a salir corriendo del aula. Corrí largo tiempo por pasillos, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas a cada paso que daba ¿Por qué ese recuerdo? ¿Por qué todo hace que recuerde esos días? Salgo al patio de la universidad, mis pies no se detenían y al tener lágrimas en los ojos no podía ver bien.

Pase al lado de un grupo de jóvenes sin importarme el estado en que me encontraba. Llegue hasta un jardín y me detuve frente a una fuente ¡Maldito sea el destino que me trajo hasta acá!

Este lugar era donde muchos momentos de felicidad fueron creados junto a Fred. Mis ojos no dejaban de llorar –Todo esto apesta- mi voz era débil, al igual que mis piernas que se doblaron y caí de rodillas frente aquella fuente -¡Maldición!- Cerré mis ojos y solo podía oír el agua caer, el viento soplar, algunas aves cantando, todo a mi alrededor parecía tener una gran calma y paz, contrario a lo que había en mi interior.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Me exalte y me pare rápido quise salir corriendo de nuevo, no me importaba quien me hablaba no quería que me vieran llorar, pero fue inútil sus manos me tomaron por el brazo impidiendo así que me fuera -¿Vas a responderme o te iras corriendo?-

-No tengo nada que responder- No quise mirarlo, mi vista estaba en verde césped. A pesar de que no hablamos mucho pude reconocer su voz.

-Dime porque lloras- Su agarre en mi brazo se volvió más fuerte.

-No es nada- Fue prácticamente un susurro, no quería hablar mi voz era temblorosa y las lágrimas amenazaban por querer salir de nuevo.

-¡Por Dios Alan! ¡No se llora por nada!- Me halo hacia el haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente, su ojos se abrieron de la impresión pero se compuso rápidamente -¿Me vas a decir que nada te paso cuando tus ojos están rojos y tu labio sangra?- Hablo con notable molestia.

-Ya te dije que no es nad…-

-¡Por un demonios! Dime que fue lo que te paso- Su grito me asusto e hizo que empezar a temblar un poco, sus ojo… esos ojos dorados estaba mirándome y penetrándome, me dejaban sin saber que decir - ¿Alguien te hizo algo?-

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras volvía a dirigir mi mirada al piso –Ya te dije que no pasó nada- ¿Por qué quería saber lo que me pasaba? Recién nos conocíamos ¿Qué necesidad tiene para comportarse así?

-No quieras mentirme, mírame a la cara y dime la verdad- Con su mano libre agarro mi mentón y levanto mi cara -¿Qué paso en realidad?- Una suave pero severa voz fue lo que salió de aquellos labios.

-No… no es… nada- Entrecerró los ojos soltando mi mentón, me soltó del brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-A mí no me engañas, alguien te hizo algo… Y no quieras negarlo porque esa herida en tus labios me lo dice- Suspiro y toco suavemente mis labios con uno de sus dedos -¿Quién te lastimo?-

-¿¡Para qué mierda quieres saber lo que me pasa!? ¿¡Qué te importa lo que me suceda!?- Explote de la peor forma posible, Elliot solo estaba preocupado por mí pero aun así si no quería decirle no debía seguir insistiendo.

-¿Para qué? Ya te lo dije antes, me interesas y eres mío- Quite su mano de mi boca con un movimiento brusco

-¿Pero qué estupideces dices?- " _Eres mío"_ Esas simples palabras me hacían temblar –¡Yo no soy tuyo!- Di unos pasos hacia atrás –Yo tengo dueño- " _Al menos antes lo tenía"_ –Y ese dueño no eres tú-Como pude me fui de aquel lugar, a lo lejos podía escuchar como Elliot me llamaba pero no me detuve, entre más lejos me encontrara de todo era mejor para mí, necesitaba calmarme.

Después de varias horas llegue a mi casa, estaba ya más calmado pero aun así no me sentía bien. La noche ya había caído por lo tanto el día estaba llegando a su fin. Abro la puerta de mi casa y no se escuchaba ningún ruido por lo tanto decidí ir directamente a mi cuarto, a mitad de las escaleras escuche algo en la cocina. Baje y me adentre a ella, de espalda a mi estaba mi padre buscando unas cosas en la alacena. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenía algo corto, su cuerpo grande tanto altura como contextura. Saca un paquete de galletas y se da vuelta, al verme una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Quieres?- Me extendió el paquete de galletas y negué con la cabeza –Tú te lo pierdes- Dicho aquello tomo en sus manos una y luego de mirarla unos segundos empezó a comerla.

-Pensé que no volverías hasta el lunes- Me senté frente a él.

-Hubo cambios de planes, llegue hace media hora pero no encontré a nadie en la casa, me estaba preocupando-

-Papá… sabes que mamá sale de trabajar a las 8 de la noche y siempre llega unos minutos antes de las 9- Mire mi reloj y suspire- Recién son las 8:14-

-Aun así- Tomo otra galleta e hizo lo mismo que con la primera -¿Tu hermana no debería de haber llegado ya?-

-Estas preocupándote mucho, de vez en cuando llega tarde- Apoye mis brazos sobre la mesa y deje sobre ellos mi cabeza mirando hacia la ventana que daba al frente de la casa.

-¡Ese no es el punto! Es una joven de 17 años, le puede pasar cualquier cosa- Exclamo mi padre quien era sobreprotector con hermana menor.

-Nada va a pasarme, no me tires mala suerte sobre los hombros- Mire de reojo a mi hermana quien acababa de entrar a la cocina –Hola Alan- Me sonrío y se acercó a mí –Me contaron que vas a volver a cantar- Me pare de golpe de la mesa.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Recuerda quien es la prometida de nuestro hermano- Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Volverás a cantar?- Mi padre se notaba emocionado.

-Solo porque Sarah me lo pidió, no lo hago porque quiera- De nuevo hablando de esta forma, cada vez que se tocaba un tema que tuviera relación con lo que paso hace un año me comportaba de así.

-Alan… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar comportándote de esta manera?- Mire a mi padre, a pesar de que estaba hablando tranquilo su mirada reflejaba enojo.

-¿Qué importa? Es mi vida- Me pare de donde estaba sentado.

-¡Por todos los cielos Alan! ¡Ya ha pasado un año! Deja de comportarte como un niño-

-Un año… ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que el tiempo sigue pasando y yo cada vez más me encierro en el dolor?- De nuevo estaba alterado, sentía mi sangre hervir y no podía soportar más aquel calor que corría por mis venas. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin darle oportunidad a mi padre a decirme algo más.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que llegue a mi cuarto y seguía abrazando mí almohada, estaba por quedarme dormido pero recordé algo –La canción- con un pesado suspiro me incorpore y camine hasta mi bolso, saque la hoja y comencé a leerla, a los pocos minutos ya la tarareaba no era complicada así que aprendérmela no sería difícil.

Cansado de tararear aquella melodía me di un baño y me fui a la cama, ya eran más de la media noche, intente buscar el sueño pero no lo lograba debido a que pensamientos del día llegaban a mi mente como si fueran una cinta de película. El beso de Elliot, el favor que me había pedido Sarah, el asqueroso beso de ese profesor que me causaba nauseas, la discusión con Elliot y la de mi padre. Muchas cosas que me alteraban en un solo día.

Mi alarma sonó anunciándome que el sol ya había salido, me arreglo y salgo de la casa sin siquiera ver a ningún integrante de mi familia. Cuando llegue a la universidad pude ver a lo lejos al profesor de Mecánicas Electrónicas todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y di un sobresalto cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro

-¡Hey Alan!- Me hablo enérgicamente Isaac -¿Cómo estás?-

-Eh… bien- Volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre y como si supiera que lo buscaba me miro, a pesar de la distancia pude sentir sus ojos clavándose en mí, un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo y mi amigo se dio cuenta.

-Dime que nada paso ayer por culpa de ese gordo-

Voltee a mirarlo y sonreí o eso pensé que hacía –Si quieres que te diga eso te lo diré… no pasó nada- Mi amigo abrió los ojos de par en par, luego suspiro y bajo su mirada el suelo.

-Disculpa, por mi egoísmo te deje solo con ese imbécil- Volvió a verme y su rostro se volvió pálido –Esa herida en tu labio…- Lleve mis manos a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes… fue un descuido de mí parte y me mordí- Esquive su mirar –No es nada-

Podía sentir que su mirada estaba fija en mí, sabía que aquello no lo había engañado, Isaac no iba a creer que algo así me pasara –Alan, si te vuelve a lastimar no dudes en decírmelo, que aunque termine siendo expulsado de la universidad ese hombre no volverá a meterse contigo debido a la paliza que le daré-

-Isaac…- Susurre –No es necesario que hagas eso, no me perdonaría que no puedas terminar de estudiar por algo que no te involucra-

-¡Eres mi amigo! ¿Qué más que eso para partirle la cara a ese gordo por hacerte daño?- Sonreí en mis adentros.

-Solo déjalo- comencé a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, Isaac me seguía a paso lento y así llegamos a nuestro salón y para mi sorpresa en el escritorio del profesor estaba Elliot. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi asiento, por suerte Isaac no se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que me había puesto.

Ya cuando estaba por empezar la clase Elliot se levantó de su silla –Bien, seguro no saben quién soy ni que hago acá- Unos murmullos se oían en toda el aula –Soy Elliot Thompson vengo de otra universidad, ayer se hizo mi transferencia y a partir de ahora estaré con ustedes en estas clases. No seré su profesor titular, solo seré el ayudante de su profesor de Mecánicas Electrónicas; Charly Grey-

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sentí atrapado en aquellos destellos dorados, la clase comenzó y yo lo menos que hacía era prestar atención a lo que decía. Elliot estaría más cerca de mí de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

* * *

Y Hasta acá llegó c: !  
Nos vemos~


End file.
